minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Felix Hase Universum/Die Rache des Schülers
Prolog Er las zum zehnten oder elften Mal den Brief, das Papier duftete nach Parfüme, es hatte eine schwere süßliche Note, wirkte aber trotzdem elegant und frisch, die Schrift war liebevoll verschnörkelt über jedem I schwebte ein Herz. Sein Atem ging schneller und langsam begriff er, das es sich um einen Liebesbrief handelte, der nicht das übliche, schüchterne, willst du mit mir gehen hatte, der Brief hatte etwas, feuriges, dynamisches oft auch äußerst vulgären Phrasen, ein neutraler Beobachter wäre misstrauisch geworden, doch er war blind vor Liebe und kreuzte und ja an, es standen zwei Kästchen unter der Frage, willst du Mich lieben, im Bett wie in der Schule. Er brachte den Brief zu Viktorias Platz und wartete dann auf ihr erscheinen auf seinem Platz. Sie erschien, seine neue Geliebte, wenn man den Liebesbrief glauben schenken darf, aber in Begleitung dreier Mädchen. Er, der eigentlich in Gedanken, jauchzen, frohlocken müsste, hatte düstere Vorahnungen, aber er schob sie beiseite und freute sich auf den ersten Kuss. Dieser kam nie, denn als Viktoria, Hermine, Johanna und Katharina sich auf seinen Tisch setzten, sagte Viktoria äußerst verächtlich: „Du Trottel, glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich leben?“. Er starrte unter Viktorias Rock.“Mein Gesicht ist hier oben, nicht zwischen meinen Beinen, du Loser“ fuhr sie ihn an. Die anderen Mädchen kicherten, doch Viktoria blieb ernst, sie hatte noch nicht ihren Spaß. “Du bist ein Häufchen Nichts, du bist nichts anderes ein Möchtegern Gabba, selbst deine Lewis Jean ist gefälscht, du bist genauso wie deine Jean ein Kopie eines coolen Menschen, aber du bist unnötig, deine Existenz ist unnötig, deine Geburt diente allein dazu deiner Mutter Schmerzen zu zufügen.“ Die Mädchen kicherten nicht mehr, sondern lachten unverhohlen. Er begann zu weinen und aus dem Lachen wurde schrilles Gelächter. Viktoria sagte: „Wie niedlich, er weint“. Jetzt lachten nicht nur die Mädchen sondern die ganze Klasse. Er stand auf und schrie mit zitternder stimme doch alle lachten weiter, er schlug um sich, erwischte Viktoria, riss ihr das Top vom Leibe, aber sie brachte sich in Sicherheit und lachte weiter. Er war wie ein Gorilla, der in einen Käfig eingespärt ist. Er schrie er tobte, doch alle lachten weiter. Es war eine entsetzliche Szene, die den Niedergang eines durchschnittlichen Schüler zum Außenseiter zeigte und all das, weil der Schüler die Brutalität der Schönheit nicht kannte. Als Felix die Klasse betrat nahm der Außenseiter, früher Schüler jetzt Außenseiter, es kaum war und er nahm auch nicht war, wie Felix die Menge beruhigte und sich dann dem Außenseiter zu wandte. Felix der dem Außenseiter helfen wollte wurde nur von ihm angeschrien, dass er kein geheucheltes Mitleid brauche und dass er sich rächen werde. Diese Szene brachte ein Monster hervor, zwar tief in der Seele des Außenseiters aber dennoch vorhanden es würde mit jedem Tag mächtiger werden bis es einmal die Kontrolle übernimmt, mordend Rache verübt und stirbt. Kapitel 1 (Der Plan) Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen, welches sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse werden ließ. Hinter seiner Stirn reifte der Plan, der Plan sich an allen die in schändlich ausgelacht haben zu rächen, sie leiden zu lassen, ihnen das vergnügen eines qualvollen Todes zu schenken. Während er seinen Plan immer weiter verbesserte, hörte er ein Orgelkonzert von Johann Sebastian Bach, eine CD die ihm ein Freund schenkte, Freund kann man nicht sagen, den er hat keine Freunde, eher ein Rent-a friend-typ, der nur bei entsprechender Entlohnung dein Freund ist. Alles in allem eine Szenerie des Wahnsinns doch für jemand der ihn an seinem Plan arbeitend sah, wirkte er wie jemand der einen schönen Tagtraum hat. : „Es gibt nur ein Problem“ murmelte er „Ein verfluchtes Problem, sonst wäre der Plan perfekt.“ Sein Blick wurde düster, er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug auf den Tisch. Immer wieder murmelte er, es gibt keine Lösung für dieses Problem und schlug auf den Tisch. Als er kurz davor war aufzugeben, sich weinend aufs Bett zu legen und zu entscheiden ob er mit einer AK-47 die Schule stürmen sollte oder Selbstmord beging, warf er erzürnt einen Kugelschreiber gegen den Schrank. Der Kugelschreiber verfehlte sein Ziel nur knapp und landete auf einem roten Schallenkofer. Der Klang des Aufpralles klang dumpf, entfernt, wie als wäre der Koffer hohl. Natürlich ist er hohl, dachte er enttäuscht. Doch plötzlich verzogen sich die Mundwinkel wieder, diesmal nicht zu einem teuflischen Grinsen, sondern zu einem Grinsen, das seine Euphorie wiedergab. Er stand auf, lachte und schrie in sich hinein, denn niemand außer ihm durfte vom Plan wissen. Als die Euphorie nüchterner Zufriedenheit wich sagte er leise nur zu sich selbst: „Ja meine Klassenkameraden ihr werdet alle sterben, zu erst die mein Genie nicht erkannten, einen schnellen Tod, da ihr so unbedeutend seid und eines qualvollen Todes nicht würdig, danach die mich schändlich auslachten, euch werde ich vergiften so wie ihr meine Seele vergiftet habt, dann die ,die mich ausraubten und schlugen, euch werde ich erschlagen, genau wie ihr meinen Glauben an Gerechtigkeit erschlagen habt, dann du Viktoria, Schlampe, welche du dich mir verwehrt aber allen anderen nicht, dir werde ich dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen und dich danach zu heuten, bei lebendigen Leibe, damit du merkst, wie vergänglich Schönheit ist, meine Liebe und zum Schluss wirst du sterben Felix, ich werde dich zwingen deine Geliebte zu enthaupten dann werde ich dir, mit einer Eisenstange alle Knochen brechen, so dass du einen langen qualvollen Tod stirbst, dann hast du Zeit über dein Verhalten nachzudenken.“ Lachend ging er zu seinem Schallenkofer, auch ein Geschenk des Rent-a-friend-typs, der vor zwei Jahren sagte: „Willst du Drogen, Waffen, Zigaretten oder sonst was schmuggeln, ist dieser Koffer aufgrund des Hohlraumes zwischen Kofferausenwand und Kofferinnenwand ideal. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“ Genau das hatte er vor, Waffen in die Schule zu schmuggeln. In seinen Gedanken spielte sich schon alles ab. Sein Plan war fertig und deshalb ging er Playstatione 3 wo er irgendeine Version von Grand Theft Auto spielte und vorstellte er schösse auf Felixe Viktorias oder andere Klassenkameraden. Während er spielte wurde aus nüchterner Zufriedenheit Gier, Gier nach Rache. Als er nach einer Stunde zu spielen aufhörte, sah er sich im Fernsehen irgendeinen billigen Pornofilm an. Während er den Film sah musste er an Viktoria denken, unbekleidet und hilfeschreiend. Es gelüstete ihm nach mehr als bloß Rache. Selbst in seinen Träumen tötete er und lachte dabei. Ach, wie schön der süße Geschmack der Rache ist. Kapitel 2 (Ankunft in der Hölle) Die Nacht begann sich über die Stadt zu legen, als sich ein roter Alfa Romeo 159 gegenüber der Schule einparkte. Felix Dagobert Hase stieg aus dem Wagen, richtete seinen Blick gen Schule. Der leichte Regenschauer flösste ihm Unbehagen ein, es erschien Felix, wie als wolle die Natur abschied von ihm nehmen, wie wenn er nie mehr lebend wieder käme. Er öffnete den Kofferraum, nahm sein Gepäck und betrat das Schulhaus, das mit seinen weiten und leeren Fenstern einem Portal zur Hölle glich. Felix beeilte sich das Gepäck in den fünften Stock zu bringen, um dann wieder vor der Schule die letzte Stunde des sterbenden Tages zu erleben. Er musste keine fünf Minuten warten, da parkte sich ein schwarzer Seat Toledo, das Auto seines Freundes Wolfgang Lupus, rechts von seinem Alfa ein. Als Lupus ausstieg und begrüßte Felix ihn herzlich und fragte nach dessen Befinden. Gerade als Lupus antworten wollte kam ein attraktives Mädchen die Straße entlang, sie trug einen Minirock der so kurz war dass man fast ihre Unterwäsche sah und ein Top, das genau so gut ein Büstenhalter hätte sein können, also all das was “coole“ Jungs schön finden. Felix, er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Jacke im stille eines Anzuges, musterte sie mit einem verachtenden Blick, seinem Freund naja man würde sagen die Augen sind ihm aus den Kopf gefallen, als er sie sah. Als das Mädchen, sie hieß Viktoria Katl in hörweite kam sagte Felix äußerst verächtlich: „Eine typische Diva, zu schön um intelligent zu sein aber zu hässlich um guten Geschmack zu haben.“ Viktoria beließ es bei einem wütenden Blick und wandte sich Wolfgang zu, der unverhohlen in ihren Ausschnitt starrte. Felix wandte sich belustigt ab, da er hinter sich Schritte vernahm. Sie stieg gerade aus ihrer Mercedes S-Klasse, trug einen knielangen schwarzen Rock der ihre wunderschönen Beine erst zur Geltung brachte, eine enge, weiße Bluse unter der ihre wohlgeformten Busen lagen, wie ein Kellner der ein Tischtuch auf dem linken Arm trug, hielt sie ihre schwarze Jacke und dann als sie sich aufrichtete sah man ihr bezauberndes Gesicht, ihre aus Saphir geschliffene Iris, die wunderschöne Alabasterhaut, ihre anmutige Nase, ihren mit wundervollen Lippen umschlossen Kussmund, das waren die Gedanken des Felix Hasen, als er Constanze Monoston, aus ihrem Mercedes aussteigen sah. Constanze beeilte sich das Schulhaus zu betreten, da der stärker werdende Regen ihre Bluse durchsichtig werden ließ. Felix folgte ihr in den fünften Stock und so erlebte er die letzten dreißig Minuten des sterbenden Tages nicht. Als die Nacht schon fast über den Tag gesiegt hatte kamen die letzten Schüler an, Felix beste Freundin Marie Sofie, die Gruppe der coolen Jungs, sie trugen Dolce und Cabana T-Shirts, Lewis Jeans, alles was halt “hip“ ist. Alle suchten sich irgendwo im fünften Stock, es gab allein 23 Klassenräume, einen Platz wo sie das folgende Wochenende verbringen würden. Lachend nisteten sie sich in den fünften Stock ein nichts ahnend welche Grauen ihnen noch bevorsteht Kapitel 3 (Der Albtraum beginnt) Während Fräulein Monoston, darauf hinwies sich gut zu benehmen, nicht das etwas genutzt hätte, was man mit 16 nicht begriffen hat lernt man selten mit 17, durchschnitt ein greller Schrei, der selbst den objektivsten Physiker hätte glauben lassen, dass er Glas zerbrechen könnte, den Raum. Constanze eilte sofort los. Felix, welcher gerade ein Buch von Stephen King aus dem Rucksack holte kam mit, da er dachte es handle sich um eine Spinne in Stecknadelkopfgröße, welche Constanze selbst schreien lassen würde und selbst wenn es etwas ernstes war konnte er immer noch als Bote fungieren. Marie Sofie kam einfach mit, weil sie dachte Felix ginge in ein anderes Zimmer um über etwas zu diskutieren. Doch mit dem was sie in Raum 517 fanden, rechnete niemand. Als Constanze eintrat stürmte sofort Viktoria auf sie zu und schrie immer wieder Markus ist tot, Markus ist tot. Constanze beließ es bei einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die Leiche und wandte sich dann ab. Als Felix eintrat sagte er missmutig: „ Konnte Markus nicht nächste Woche sterben?“ Maries Sofie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und rief schockiert: „Wie schrecklich“ „Ja welch großer Verlust für die Menschheit“ fügte Felix sarkastisch hinzu und studierte interessiert die Leiche, welche bis auf geschwollene Schleimhäute und ein Loch im Hals, verursacht durch einen Nagel, keine äußerlichen Verletzungen auf. Felix kramte in seiner Hemdtasche und holte ein Tictacpackung hervor. Während sich der süßlich scharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete, untersuchte er den Tatort sehr genau und entdeckte dabei auch ein halb gefühltes Glas mit Rotwein (welcher viel zu warm war), neben dem sich Spuren eines weißlichen Pulvers befanden. Felix war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Constanze in beobachtete. Als sie ihn fragte, ob er eine Idee hätte, woran Markus verstorben hätte sein können, schrak er auf und erläuterte, dass er glaube Markus verstarb an einer Kaliumcyanidvergiftung, hierfür Beweis wären, die bläulichen Lippen, die geschwollene Schleimhäute und das weiße pulver neben dem Tisch. „Zyankali“ fragte Marie Sofie schockiert. „Ja“ antwortete Felix knapp. „Wir haben es mit einem verrückten Mörder zutun, welcher uns alle umbringen will“ „Felix, lass die Scherze“, sagte Constanze gereizt. „ Es ist kein Scherz unser kleiner Giftpanscher hat uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Unheimlich aber nicht sehr originell. Der Spruch steht auf der Wand hinter euch.“ Alle drei, Viktoria, Marie Sofie und Constanze drehten sich um. Mit gepresster Stimme lass Constanze vor was auf der Wand stand: „ Ich werde euch alle umbringen, jeden der mich geschlagen hat, jeden der über mich lachte.“ „Wie schon gesagt, unheimlich aber nicht sehr originell und das Schweineblut finde ich ist übertrieben. Ich hätte einfach einen Rotstift genommen“ sagte Felix gelangweilt, griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Packung Tic Tacs hervor. „ Marie Sofie, los lauf zu Herrn Müller sag, hmm sag, ach dir wird schon etwas einfallen, nimm Victoria mit und Felix unterlasse deine unnötigen Kommentare“ erwiderte Constanze etwas gereizt. Nachdem Marie Sofie mit Viktoria denn Raum verlassen hatte, sah sich Constanze noch einmal genau um und sagte, eher mehr zu sich selbst als zu Felix: „Wer tut so etwas?“ „Ich würde sagen, jemand der von uns geschlagen und verspottet wird, es ist also ein Außenseiter. Das Problem ist, ein Außenseiter ist so gut wie unsichtbar. Niemand achtet auf ihn, niemand weis wo er ist“ antwortete Felix „Wir müssen die Schule räumen und zwar sofort“. Während Felix und Constanze am Treppenhaus vorbeigingen, hörten sie einen Schuss und eineinhalb Sekunden später eine Leiche auf den Kellerboden aufkommen. Panik brach aus Massen von Schülern stürmten hinab in die Einganghalle um durch die Türen zu entfliehen. Felix sagte trocken: „Sie werden nicht rauskommen denn die Türen sind verschlossen“ und er hatte recht. Kapitel 4 (Die düstere Erkenntnis) Schockiert blickte Constanze ins Treppenhaus, auf die verschwindenden Schüler. “Sie werden sich gegenseitig zerquetschen“ sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig, gespannt vor Angst. „Wie rührend, wenn du ihnen helfen willst, benutze deinen Schlüssel, da die keinen haben und die Tür verschlossen ist. Aber eigentlich solltest du nicht hinunter gehen, meine Klassenkameraden sind ihrem darwinistischem Trieb gefolgt wie Ratten und Ratten rettet man nicht.“ erwiderte Felix seine Stimme klang gereizt. Constanze suchte in ihrer Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Während sie dies tat, mahnte sie Felix: „Es gibt Momente in denen solltest du nicht so arrogant und misanthropisch sein. Das ist eine dieser Situationen“ „Misanthropie und Arroganz ist das nicht ein Widerspruch“ konterte Felix, welcher aus seinem Sakko einen Mp3player holte. Plötzlich hörten sie von unten Schüsse, kurz darauf ein ersticktes Gurgeln, was einen Schuss in die Lunge vermuten lässt und Gekreische. Überall hallten die Schritte der in Panik laufenden Schüler wieder. Constanzes Gesicht wurde bleich. Felix griff in sein Sakko und holte eine Tictac Packung hervor. Eine Parfumflasche zerschellte am Boden. Während Constanze Felix sagte, dass sie ihren Schlüssel in der Klasse vergessen haben musste, stieß Marie Sofie zu den Beiden. Ihr Atem ging schnell, das Make-up war verwischt. Mit undeutlichen Worten und hektischen Gesten erklärte sie, dass Herr Müller tot sein. Sie wisse nicht genau woran gestorben sei, aber Herr Müller dürfte auch vergiftet worden sein. Constanze schlug die Hände vor Gesicht, Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht herab. Felix welcher sich denkend an die Wand gelehnt hatte, bemerkte es nicht. Wer könnte so einen brutalen Plan verwirklichen? Es musste ein Außenseiter sein, da war sich Felix sicher. Er dachte über Markus nach, wurde er absichtlich getötet oder war er nur eine von vielen unbedeutenden Opfern? Warum wurde er nicht erschossen? Felix dachte über die Nachricht des Mörders nach. Irgendetwas passte nicht. Plötzlich fiel es im ein. Die Nachricht war zu weit unten. Sie musste von einer kleinen Person geschrieben worden sein und die kleinste Person, war Herbert. Plötzlich wurde aus all den kleinen Pixel ein großes grausames Gesamtbild. Felix wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Marie Sofie fragte ob es im gut gehe. Er sagte ja und erzählte Den beiden von seinen Gedanken. Noch bevor eine der Anwesenden fragen stellen konnte, lief er in Richtung Klasse. Er hatte eine düstere Ahnung was er dort vorfinden würde. Dort angekommen Felix seinen Rucksack und seine Befürchtung wurde real. Sein Handy war nicht mehr da. Auch Constanzes Mobiltelefon wurde gestohlen, auch ihr Schlüssel war unauffindbar. Constanze fragte: „ Was machen wir jetzt?“ Ihre Stimme klang brüchig, man hörte ihre Angst, die Pupillen waren geweitet. „ hmm, wir sind eingeschlossen, haben keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt, ein psychopatischer Mörder will uns töten. Alle Türen zu Küchen, Werkzeuglagerstätten oder anderen Unterrichtssäle. Ich würde sagen wir rauchen Zigarren, trinken Rum und ihr wisst schon. Wir werden mit Freude aus dem Leben scheiden“ „Felix warum machst du dich über unsere Situation lustig, weshalb bist du so ruhig, verstehst du nicht was auf dem Spiel steht?“ Fragte Marie Sofie. Sie schrie fast. „ich weiß was auf dem Spiel steht“ antwortete Felix „ Aber für mich ist der Tod nicht viel, meine Familie ist tot, ich habe so gut wie keine Freunde, für mich ist es nicht von Bedeutung, wenn ich to bin denke ich sowieso nicht“ Ein bedrückendes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Nach einigen Minuten sagte Constanze: „Ich war heute Nachmittag im Chemiesaal und habe nicht abgeschlossen. Wir könnten uns den Weg freisprengen“. Kapitel 5 (Nagende Zweifel) Herbert saß schweigend auf einem Stuhl, in seinem Versteck, welches sich im obersten Stockwerk befand. Er hörte die panischen Schreie seiner Mitschüler. Obwohl in das eigentlich hätte befriedigen müssen, war er tief in Gedanken versunken. Der Tag der den Außenseiter hätte so glücklich machen müssen, schaffte nur gähnende Leere in seinem Kopf. Der Hass war nicht Freude gewichen, sondern einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Mechanisch griff Herbert nach dem Ball und warf diesen immer wieder gegen die Wand um ihn dann zu fangen. Der Außenseiter wusste nicht weshalb er es tat, aber er spürte das seiner Seele half und hörte nicht auf. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Eltern, um seine Kindheit, um diesen Tag. Herbert Stand auf, legte seinen Ball beiseite und entschied was er als nächstes tue. Plötzlich kam ihm Felix Hase in den Sinn. Herbert wusste nicht weshalb, aber Felix war an allem Schuld. Es war wie ein Essen, bei dem sich so sehr auf die Hauptspeise freut, dass man gar nicht merkt wie schmackhaft die Vorspeise ist. Felix war die Hauptspeise, und alle anderen die Vorspeise. Er war rasend vor Wut, nahm seine Raptor Magnum mit sechs Schuss Magazin und verließ die Kammer. Der Außenseiter wusste, dass er einen Fehler machte, denn Herbert wusste nicht wo Felix sich befand oder ob er bewaffnet ist. Auf einmal erschien Viktoria, wahrscheinlich aus irgendeinem Raum kommen. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und blutverschmiert, der Rock fehlte. Belustigt dachte Herbert, dass jemand die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollte. Er hörte Viktoria betteln: „Herbert, bitte schiss nicht, ich bin zu jung zum sterben.“ Dann wurde es dem Außenseiter zu viel und er schoss dreimal. Der erste Schuss durchdrang Viktorias Kopf, Hirnmasse spritze auf die Wand. Der zweite Schuss traf Viktoria unterhalb des Bauchnabels. Der dritte schlug in der Wand ein. Herbert warf einen kleinen Seiteblick auf die Leiche und ging weiter. Er spürte wie das warme Blut in seine Lacoste Schuhe eindrang und er wurde noch wütender. „selbst sterben kann die Schlampe nicht ohne etwas zu zerstören“ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Treppenhaus. Dort angekommen hörte Herbert die Stimmen, derer, welche in Panik um Hilfe riefen. Er setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe und dachte darüber nach, wo Felix sein könnte. „ Zuletzt befand er sich im fünften Stock, da hat er sich mein erstes Opfer angesehen. Dann wird Felix wahrscheinlich gehört haben, dass unten verschlossen ist. Also ist er mit Fräulein Monoston nach unten gegangen, um die Tür aufzusperren. Wahrscheinlich ist er im Lehrerzimmer“ dachte Herbert leise vor sich hin. Entschlossen stand er auf und ging nach unten. Als ihm im sechsten Stock ein Schüler entgegen kam, schoss Herbert ihm zwischen die Augen. Kapitel 6 (Ein wichtiger Entschluss) Felix lag auf dem Tisch und dachte über Constanzes Vorschlag nach. „In den Chemiesaal gehen und sich den Weg frei sprengen“ sagte er leise. Der Gedanke war verführerisch es schien so einfach, so leicht. Felix wollte aber nicht, er wusste das Menschen in Panik zu Tieren werden konnten. Ein Schüler hat vielleicht ein Messer gefunden und bringt jeden um der ihm begegnet. In seinem Hinterkopf säuselte es sanft: „Den Weg frei sprengen, frei sein“. Selbst wenn kein Schüler eine Waffe gefunden hat, läuft immer noch Herbert im Schulgebäude herum, dachte sich Felix. Mit einem schnellen Ruck richtete er sich auf und blickte auf seine beiden Begleiterinnen. Constanze wirkte gefasst, aber Marie Sofie saß zitternd in einer Ecker und sagte leise etwas vor sich hin. Mit zögernder Stimme sagte Felix: „Wir sollten nicht gehen es ist zu gefährlich, wir könnten das Stockwerk, in dem wir uns befinden, durchsuchen, vielleicht finden wir Waffen. Aber Gang zum Chemiesaal, könnte uns das Leben kosten.“ „Felix du denkst, hier einfach zu warten, auf unseren Mörder, würde unser Leben retten“ erwiderte Constanze. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Wut und Schuldgefühlen. „Wir könnten uns einschließen und Waffen bauen.“ Schlug er vor. Beiläufig fragte sich Felix, weshalb er so nett war. Vor fünf Minuten hätte er zynische, misanthropische Antworten gegeben und wäre sofort in den Chemiesaal gegangen. Felix hatte das Gefühl, er müsse etwas beschützen, schonen. Nach kurzer Pause sagte Constanze: „Woher sollen wir Waffen bekommen, in diesem Stockwerk gibt es Klassenräume, einen Musiksaal, Toiletten und einen Raum voll mit altem Plunder“. Ihre Stimme hatte sich beruhigt, anscheinend war sie auch der Meinung, der Gang zum Chemiesaal sei zu gefährlich. Felix wollte zu einem Widerwort ansetzten, doch Marie Sophie kam ihm zuvor. Mit zitternden Händen sagte sie: „In der historischen Sammlung, der Raum voller altem Plunder, wie Constanze es nannte, befindet sich Damaszenerschwert. Ich habe es gesehen, als ich Herr Vosan half eine alte Karte zuholen. Beim Betreten des Raumes fiel mir auf, dass das Schloss kaputt war“: Constanze stöhnte erleichtert auf. Felix freute sich auch, zweifelte aber ob es wirklich so einfach sein würde. Marie Sophie stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Felix packte sie am Arm und sagte: „Marie Sophie es wäre besser, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Den Herbert weiß nicht dass wir in dieser Klasse sind. Such dir ein gutes Versteck und warte bis Constanze und ich wieder zurückgekommen sind.“ Marie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und erwiderte knapp: „ich werde mitkommen“. Felix wollte widersprechen, doch Constanze brachte ihn mit einer kurzen Geste zum Schweigen. Er stand auf, griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tacpackung hervor. Während sich der Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete, gönnte sich Felix, etwas Hoffnung, trotz seiner Meinung, dass Hoffnung etwas für Naivlinge sei. Zu dritt verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und betraten einen schwachen beleuchteten Flur. Plötzlich hallten drei schnell auf einander folgende Schüsse durch den Raum. Marie Sophie zuckte zusammen. Constanze und Felix gingen unbeirrt weiter. Als sie bei der historischen Sammlung ankamen, öffnete Constanze die Tür, noch vom Gang aus konnte Felix den matten Glanz des Schwertes sehen. Constanze und er traten ein, Marie Sophie wartete draußen. Felix nahm das Schwert in die rechte Hand und blickte auf die Klinge. Auf der Oberfläche konnte er Herbert erkennen wie er in Richtung historische Kammer ging Kapitel 7 (Der Kampf) Er blickte ein, zwei Sekunden lang irritiert auf die Reflektion. Felix konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Herbert ging auf sie zu, mit einer Schusswaffe. Felix wollte Marie Sophie warnen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Geräusch zweier Schüsse, knallend wie Peitschenhiebe durchschnitt den Raum. Felix registrierte wie Constanze schrie. Dann hörte man Marie Sophies Körper mit einem dumpfen Laut aufkommen. Felix betrachte das Schwert in seiner rechten Hand und ging dann hinaus auf den schwach beleuchteten Gang. Er warf einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Marie Sophies Körper und fragte dann, mit erhobener Stimme: „Weshalb, weshalb tust du uns das an, weshalb tötest uns, sage es mir, bevor ich dir deinen kleinen Hals durchschneide“. Herbert lächelte leicht und antwortete mit belustigter Stimme: „Felix, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich schreien höre. Aber es ist unnötig mich schüchterst du nicht ein. Die Antwort auf deine Frage sei dir gewährt. Ich bringe euch alle um, weil ihr mich getötet habt, meine Seele. Nun nehme ich Rache, blutige Rache“ Felix schluckte, er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um diese Worte zu verdauen. Constanze kümmerte sich währenddessen um Marie Sophie. Felix schrie: „ Das ist dein Grund, darum bringst du alle um, nicht nur die dich hassten. Du rächst dich nicht, du spielst Gott, Herbert. Sag mir, was ist es für ein Gefühl Gott zu sein?“ „Ein wunderschönes, Felix, aber du wirst es nicht mehr erleben“ antworte Herbert und schrilles Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle. Felix dacht nach was er noch fragen konnte, während des ganzen Gespräches hat er den Abstand zu Herbert verkürzt, doch es fehlten noch fünf Schritte, um diesen liederlichen Wicht enthaupten zu können. „Lebe Wohl Felix, oder sollte ich besser sagen, wir sehen uns in der Höhle wieder“ schrie Herbert. Felix wollte zur Seite springen, doch er konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie Herbert auf den Abzug drückte. Constanze schrie. Herbert drückte auf den Abzug und Felix wartet auf den lauten Knall und die Schmerzen, stattdessen vernahm sein Ohr nur das Klicken eines leeren Magazins. Herbert starrte schockiert auf seine Waffe. Er nuschelte etwas vor sich hin und ließ den Revolver fallen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet. Felix nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und griff an. Herbert riss den Mund auf um zu schreien doch nur ein ersticktes Gurgeln kam raus. Felix spürte einen leichten Widerstand, als er die Beine des Außenseiters durchschnitt. Der Boden färbte sich blutrot. Felix betrachte fasziniert die blutbeschmierte Klinge. Herbert stöhnte leise und starrte schockiert auf den ort, wo früher seine Füße waren. Der Außenseiter klopfte mit der Hand auf den Tisch, als wolle er sagen der Kampf ist zu ende. Felix drehte sich um ging auf Herbert zu und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Mitleid. Angeekelt wandte er den Blick ab und schaute stattdessen zu Marie Sophie. Plötzlich spürte Felix einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Bein. Er blickte hinab und sah, dass Herbert ihm eine Spritze in den Oberschenkel gerammt hatte. Felix hob seinen linken Fuß und trat dem Außenseiter ins Gesicht. Doch es war zu spät Herbert, hatte den Kolben der Spritze schon herabgedrückt. Der stechende Schmerz, wich einem dumpfen. Kapitel 8 (Die Rettung) Felix zog die Spritzte aus dem Oberschenkel und stach sie in Herberts Herz. Der Außenseiter stieß ein leises Röcheln, ehe er verstarb. Constanze lief zu Felix. Sie trug Marie Sophie in ihren Händen. Felix erkundigte sich nach Marie Sophie Gesundheitszustand. Constanze antwortete, es ginge Marie Sophie schlecht. Sie habe sehr viel Blut verloren. Felix durchsuchte die Taschen des Außenseiters. „Felix, warum durchsuchst du Herbert Taschen?“ „Er hat wahrscheinlich Handys und die Schlüssel eingesteckt“ antwortete er. Constanze legte Marie Sophie auf den Boden und begann auch Herberts Hosentaschen zu durchsuchen. Erst jetzt fiel Felix auf, dass Constanze ihre Bluse zerrissen hatte um für Marie Sophie einen primitiven Verband herstellen zu können. Felix fand ein Handy und den Schlüssel in Herberts linker Hosentasche. Constanze nahm ihm das Handy ab und rief die Polizei an. Felix Knie begannen weich zu werden, ein Teil der Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Er betrachte Marie Sophie. Sie hatte auf Höhe des Schlüsselbeines und auf Höhe der Lunge. Felix erschrak, als ihn Constanze an der Hand berührte um ihm zu sagen, dass sie gehen sollten. Er stand unter Schmerzen auf. Constanze trug Marie Sofie. So schnell sie konnten liefen, sie zum Lift. Vor dem Lift suchte Felix vergebens den Liftschlüssel. Da sie nicht mit dem Lift fahren konnten, mussten die Drei die Treppe nehmen. Bei jedem Schritt wurden Felix Schmerzen schlimmer. Im Treppenhaus hörte man noch vereinzelt Stimmen, doch der Großteil der Klasse, hatte sich ein Versteck gesucht oder war tot. Als sie im dritten Stock waren, vernahmen sie Heulen der Polizeisirenen. Felix humpelte zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Vor dem Hauseingang standen drei Krankenwagen und um die zehn Polizeifahrzeuge. Sie liefen ermutigt durch den Anblick der Polizei, nach unten, wo Felix die Tür aufsperrte. Als sie den Vorhof der Schule betraten, kamen ihnen Polizisten entgegen. Einige stellten Fragen, andere liefen in die Schule. Felix schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf einen Parkbank. Ein Polizist verstand seine Zeichen und half ihm zu dieser. Felix setzte sich hin und sagte dem Polizisten, er bräuchte einen Arzt, da er starke Schmerzen im rechten Bein habe. Der Polizist sagte etwas, was Felix nicht verstand und ging weg. Währenddessen beantwortete Constanze die Fragen der Polizisten, welche sich um sie scharrten. Felix suchte Marie Sofie fand sie aber nicht. Er wollte rufen, doch just zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien der Arzt. Felix erläuterte ihm seine Beschwerden. Daraufhin verabreichte der Mediziner ein Schmerzmittel und legte Felix auf eine Trage. Er wurde in einen Krankenwagen gebracht und an den Tropf gehängt, dass letzte was Felix merkte war wie Constanze einstieg. Epilog 6Wochen später. Felix und Constanze warteten darauf, dass der Arzt sie aufriefe. Marie Sophie Eltern haben angerufen und gesagt ihre Tochter sei aus dem Koma erwacht. Felix, stützte sein Kinn auf seinen neuen Gehstock. Constanze legte die Zeitschrift weg und sah auf die Uhr. Ein helles Klacken erfüllte den Raum. Felix griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tictacpackung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastiellen im Mund ausbreitete wurden sie, Constanze und Felix, aufgerufen. Er stand auf und humpelte ins Krankenzimmer. Einmal wäre fast der Gehstock weggerutscht. Marie Sophie lag in einem Krankenbett, Die Maschinen um sie herum piepsten. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Stimme klang dünn und zerbrechlich. Marie Sophie fragte: „Was ist in den letzten 6 Wochen in der Schule geschehen.“ „Die ersten zwei Wochen war die Schule geschlossen, die Polizei hat ermittelt. Es gibt 12 Tote und 25 Verletzte.“ antwortete Felix „Und danach?“ Felix begann zu erzählen. Marie Sophie entging nicht, dass Constanze seine Hand streichelte. Kategorie:Felix Hase Universum